1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving object thermometer and, more particularly, to a moving object thermometer for measuring the surface temperature of a travelling or rotating metallic body (such as a metallic wire).
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, moving object thermometers for measuring the surface temperature of a travelling or rotating conductive body such as a metallic body are disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 in which a pair of conductive rotary rollers, each rotatably supported by a sliding bearing, are integrated into one unit with an insulator therebetween and are wrapped at its outer circumferential surface with a thermocouple dissimilar metal, thereby causing the outer circumferential surface of the rotary roller to contact with the travelling (rotating) measurement object in order to generate a thermoelectric force in the dissimilar metal, which is inputted to an electronic automatic equilibrium measuring instrument via the sliding bearing. Also, a thermometer is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 2 in which a pair of dissimilar metallic wires constituting a thermocouple are slightly spaced and stretched in the shape of “X”, and the tip of a soldering iron is brought into contact with the pair of dissimilar metallic wires in such a manner that the tip straddles them, thereby measuring the temperature of the soldering iron tip. Furthermore, a contact-type thermometer is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 3 or 4 which includes a contact plate that slides on a travelling sheet-like measurement object, a circular elastic member for pressing the contact plate against the measurement object, and a thermocouple provided between the contact plate and the circular elastic member.